A CEO IN THE MAKING
by AlwaysAbel
Summary: Christian Grey isn't the only one who has long terms ambitions. What happens when Anastasia Steele, head cheerleader and business major receives an internship and along with 100,000 grant to get her own company up and running. A lot goes down between the two and let say Christian isn't alone with emotionally fuckedupness.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys this a first time for me so please dont lose your shit OK? Please review and tell me what you think.

 **ANA POV**

 **"** Ana!" Kate comes running towards me in a hurried mess looking all flustered.

"What is it Kate?" I ask in an exasperating tone rolling my eyes.

"We have to cancel practice today!" she says wide eyed.

"Have you lost your damn mind? We are three weeks until the finals and you want to cancel practice? You know what, no Kate not happening. There's nothing on this God green earth that you can say that will make me change my mind." I say to her and I lock my doors to my 2011 Toyota Rav 4 and storm off towards the cheer field.

"NOT EVEN CHRISTIAN GREY!" She screams at me from my car with a sly smirk on her face.

"What you talking bout Willis?" I say after I turn around slowly looking at her with my penetrating ocean blue eyes.

"We have to go Seattle for the interview I have set up for our student paper." She says while walking to the passenger side of my car.

"Wait, I thought that interview was set up for next Friday?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"Well it was, until someone in his PR department called me and said he will no longer be available that day. Something to do with business or whatever. Ugh these business mongrels I swear" she finishes as she roll her Irish green eyes.

"Well what time is the interview for?" I asked her.

"We have to be there by 4." She says in a worried tone.

"Shit! Kate it's going on 2 now. We better hurry if we want to there on time and get through traffic." I said pulling out my phone to cancel practice to today.

 _'_ _Practice cancelled for today. Have important matters to tend too."_

"There we, we probably won't have time to go home and change so he will have to take us as we are in our uniforms." I tell her getting in the driver side.

"Well his reaction to us will answer my 'are you gay?' question. She say laughing showing her perfect teeth.

 _I gasped in horror at her absurd question._

"Kate you seriously don't have a question like that to ask him do you?" I asked her shocked as fucked.

"Well yes I do." She responds with a confused look on her face like she doesn't see a problem with a question of such nature. Ugh! Only Kate wouldn't see the error of her ways. _Smh_

"Umm do you really think it's appropriate to ask a person of high profile such a personal question, hell any person for that matter?" I say to her looking the road a little irritated with this car ride already.

"No, it's a perfectly reasonable question. If someone were to ask me, I would just simply tell them I'm bi-sexual." She says checking her blond hair in the visor mirror.

"Well that mostly because you have no boundaries." I giggle.

"Oh Ana bear, you know I don't." she says with a sly smirk on her face reaching and grabbing my right boob.

"HOLY SHIT! Kate wtf?!" I scream damn near abut to swerve off I-5 to Seattle.

She laughing loudly while turning up radio to jam out to music like we always do in the car together.

I can't help myself but laugh and sing with her. Kate has been in my corner ever since ray died at the start of our senior. If it wasn't for her and her family taking me in after he died I would have probably died along with him. I really miss Ray. Thank god he was there for me when my mother died. 8 years old is such a young age to lose ones mother.

Even after his death Ray still looks out for me. Not just with 5 million life insurance policy he had willed to me from his military days…but with the good friends he left to look out for me if anything were to come up and bit me the ass.

I know no matter where I go, Sawyer, Price and Barnes are still in my corner doing whatever it is that they do. Plus, daddy didn't cut any corners when teaching his daughter how to defend herself…. _Cut it out Steele, let's not get depressed or defensive over things that's not even happening. Fuck! Why do I do that? Expect the worse all the time. You are going to go see your idol that you have been watching since high school. Christian Treavlyn-Grey. Holy shit! I can't believe this is happening._

"Hello! Earth to Ana!" Kate says as she snaps her fingers in my face forcing me out of my reverie.

"Huh what it is Kate? We are almost there." I respond coming out of my Christian Grey coma.

"I know I'm almost there but where the hell were you just now?" she says cocking her head sideways boobs out.

"Kate you know how I dreamt of this, meeting him and all in the flesh. He's my idol Kate. I want so much to work for him to see how real CEO does it. The money I don't care for, you I don't really need to start my record label unfortunately." I say sadly trying not think of my past and parents.

"I know Ana. You're lucky he moved it and my car in the shop at the moment otherwise I'd be doing this interview alone." She says with a cocky smile as we park at Grey House.

"Just get your sexy ass out the car!" I say giggling.

 **CPOV**

"FUCK ME!" I say slamming my hands on my desk. I mean that literally. I haven't had a sub in what, 3 fucking months?! There's got to be a record or something for that. _Yea right Grey, like someone would want to record the sick shit you do._

 _Ring, ring, ring *Elliot*_

Ugh what does he want now? I don't have time for him right now. I'll just send to voice mail for now and send him a text.

 _*In a meeting*_

There that should do it. Now I need to get of here for a bit.

"Taylor" I call on my phone.

"Yes sir?"

"Have the car ready I'm going for coffee." I tell him.

"Yes sir, right away." He responds. See that's why I hired Taylor. Loyal dependable, intelligent, and strong and he doesn't ask question. I love that in any employee. _Hell a sub to, which is something you haven't had in 3 month I remind you. God what I would give to sink my hard throbbing dick in a tight, moist brunette right now._ Down Boy! Ugh I got to get out of here for a while get some fresh air.

I pick up my jacket and head towards the door. I tell Andrea to hold all calls I'm stepping out for bit.

"Andrea leaving for bit for coffee. Hold all my calls." I tell her as I walk to the elevator.

"Yes Mr. Grey. You have the interview from the WSU student at 4 sir." She says reminding me.

"Ugh, yea there's that. I don't why I agreed to that ridiculous interview" I say to her as the elevator arrives.

"Very well. I shouldn't be long however, if I am have the Ms. Kavanaugh seated in my office Andrea." I tell her as the doors close not waiting for her response.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK peeps. So here's the gist of my story. Ana has really fucked up history with her dad and mom. She has memories that she has buried in her mind since age 8. As her approach to stardom alums her, her past will resurface. Who knows, other than I, what will happen to her a Christian. Hmmm**

Chapter 2

 **APOV**

"Holy fucking blue balls!" I say gaping at the size of Grey House.

"Geez calm down Ana banana. It's just a building." She says seeming very annoyed.

Well I could carless. Just look at this place. 20 story building made of entire glass, with shinning marble floors, and crisp framing work. Hmmm…he even has he standard robot employees….hmm lots of blondes here seems like it.

We toward the front desk and meet security and we are asked for our Ids.

"Hello who are you here too see today?" asks the blond receptionist.

"Hi, Kate Kavanaugh and Anastasia Steele for Mr. Grey for the WSU interview." She says in her baritone voice.

"Ah yes. Let me ring up to Mr Grey's assistant. One moment please." She says in her professional voice. Hmmm. Grey must have all his employees attend a class for proper business behavior. I can see she want to rolls her beady eyes at us but she is keeping her composure.

"Everything checks out. You may proceed to the elevator to the floor where you then meet Andrea, Mr Grey's assistant.

I take my ID back and whisper to Kate "Umm so why wouldn't everything check out?" Kate just shrugs her shoulders and press the button to the 20th floor.

We arrive and just like bitchy pants said, here's is Andrea to meet us.

"Hello and Welcome to GEH. I'm Andrea Mr. Grey assistant. Mr Grey has step away for quick moment but he will return shortly." She says with the brightest smile and blond hair.

"You know Kate if you decided to take a break from Kavanaugh media, I know the perfect place for you where you would fit right in." I say giggling.

"You ladies are welcome to wait in Mr. Grey's office. May I offer you a beverage?" She say with a sweet smile.

"Nothing for me." I reply nicely.

"I'll take a coffee. 3 sugars, 3 cream." Kate says in her bossy mode.

"Very well. I will bring them to you shortly." She responds and walks away from leading us to Mr Grey's office.

"Holy hell!" I say shockingly taking in this massive office. "Kate this place is fucking huge and frankly everything I imagine it would be.

"Mmmm" Is all I hear from her. I'm walking over to vastly large windows gazing over Seattle. Wow it must be a sight to look at this every day. _You will have this one day. The white marble floors, crisp clean expensive furniture looking over Seattle from your castle in the sky. All have to do is learn from the master himself, Christian Grey._ I fell myself grinning from ear to ear now. Then I realize its quiet in here, too damn quiet. I turn around and see Kate nowhere in sight. Ah fuck where the hell did boobs for brains go?

"Kate!" I yell out. She quick step from a door way calling me.

"Ana. Hey in here. "She says beaming like she found the pot of gold and the end of rainbow.

I walk over into an area that is apparently another room with a small kitchen, Full size bathroom and walk in closet filled his clothes that Kate is so boldly going through.

"Kate what in devils toenails are you doing?" I say looking at with the look of audacity.

"Hey look at all this. He has a closet in his office. Man after my own heart. I could cry looking at these Amani suits." She say hold one he sleeves just a beaming.

"Kavanaugh let get out his personal space before he comes and catches us with our hands in the cookie jar." I say worriedly. God I don't want to be caught in here.

"Owwwweeee, look what we have here…hmmm. Briefs man I see." She says with a sly sexy smile holding up a pair of his Calvin Klein briefs.

I immediately blush red. Just looking at them. Kate sashays over to me and tosses them to me. "You should keep a pair, you for business purposes." She says chuckling

"And how keeping these with help me professionally Kate? Please tell me." I ask her tossing them back.

"Well it won't but you know you want keep them Ana." She winks and tosses them back. What is this a game of hot potato?

I walk closer to her holding them up.

"Look Kate once again your intrusive habits knows no bounds. I'm not keeping this man's brief." I nearly scream at her in my captain's voice. Then suddenly we hear a clearing of someone's throat. Kate and I turn to where it came from and suddenly if feels like Armageddon, independence day and world war Z at once when I see a pair of grey eyes staring at me with what looks like a smirk on his face.

O _H drag me to hell now please._

 ** _CPOV_**

I approach the elevators to return to my office for the WSU interview. I was also informed that an Anastasia Steele will be participating in the production of the interview as well. Fuck I hate surprises and the unknown. I didn't even bother with the background check, hence I'm about to be face to face with both of them.

I walk into my office and I find no one. What the fuck Andrea said they were in here waiting on me. Just as I was about to call Andrea to see what was the meaning of this, I hear giggling and voices coming from the guest room of my office. I walk over towards the voices and I come across the most beautiful, sexiest brunette and… _cheerleader…_ that I've ever seen. I see them holding what it seems to be a pair of my boxer's briefs. The blonde one tell my lovely brunette the she should keep it but she refuses to.

 _No worries baby go ahead and keep it if you want there are plenty more where that came, but only as long I get to have one of yours to jack off too._

 _T_ hey suddenly notice someone is watching them and they look in my direction as I stand leaning on the door frame smirking at my cheerleader. The blond one finally speak up and introduce themselves.

"Hello, Mr. Grey I'm Kate Kavanaugh, journalism major and I will conducting the interview today." Says blondie

I look at my brunette waiting for her name bur she just stands there gaping at me and I can't help but give my sexiest smile and she immediately blushes. Ms. Kavanaugh waves her hand in front of her trying to snap her out of her trace that I seem to have place her in.

 _Hmm. I can do much more to you baby when given the opportunity._ Wait…wtf is up with me with 'baby' shit. I got to keep my shit together. 

"Hmmm well this is new. She normally so articulate and straight forward and driven when it comes to speaking but seeing her at a loss for words is scary and very uncaptain like." Says Kate in a bewildered tone.

"Captain?" I asked puzzled and suddenly she snaps out of it.

"Anastasia Steele, business major and captain WSU cheer team." She responds holding out her hand to shake mine not realizing she has my boxers in her hand still. She quickly takes it back and speak again.

"Shall we take this to the office area proceed with interview." Not really asking but telling. Hmm bossy little thing I see. Not really sub material but I guess that's to be expected from a cheerleader, head cheerleader to be exact.

"Yes of course." I say stepping aside gesturing them to go first like the gentlemen that I am.

 _Ok, gentleman I'm not, but best to put that in for show for now._

I take my place behind by desk kike the master of universe that I am. Ms. Steele hands me boxers back as well. I take them from her and our fingers brushes and there's a bolt of electricity that passes through me. I wondered if she felt it to but she gives nothing away.

 _Hmm, am I dealing with female version of me? Oh no Grey. The world wouldn't be that cruel to have two of you, especially in woman form._

She takes her seat and we begin with the interview.

"So Mr. Grey first question," and I cut her off.

"Let me guess, what's my boxer size?" I say and turn to look at Ms. Steele and she blushes deep red. God I wonder if she turns red all over.

 _Damnit Grey, what did I say? Cool your shit._

"Well actually no, but if you're willing to give that up please do tell." Kate says with a glimmer in her eyes ready to write.

"Kate what did I say inappropriate questions to high profile businessmen?" Ana says embarrassed and annoyed from what it seems.

"Well it's not inappropriate if he offers the info Ana bear." Kate tenaciously says.

 _Wait….Ana Bear? That so adorable. Hold on, I don't do adorable. UGH! I'm losing it._

"What did I say about calling me that in public Kate?" she says in her whisper voice but not really succeeding because I can still hear it.

"Oh come on Ana. I'm sure he can tell that we are best friends" Kate says rolling her eyes. God I hate that.

"Not for long we are not. It's really unprofessional Kate. We are in his presence for business not pleasure." Ana says scowling her bff.

 _Oh how I love to be in your pleasure Ms. Steele. Just you and I of course. Blondie can stay her ass at home._

"Oh pish posh Ana. You're just behaving this way because we are in front of your idol," She says rolling her at Ana yet again. Can I Slap her? _Wait her idol? Now I must to the bottom of this._

"Excuse me Ladies, Idol?" I say towards Ms Steele but Ms Kavanaugh opens her mouth yet again.

"Oh yes, Mr Grey, Ana here is your biggest fan. Matter of fact, we should have stayed at home and I could just asked Ana all about you. She follows all your Achievements to the letter" She responds smiling towards Ms Steele and she is giving her the death glare…

 _No need to be to be embarrassed my dear. I flattered by the admiration._

"Well is that so? You said you are business major Ms Steele?" I asked her curiously

"Yes Mr Grey I am. Before you ask, Yes, I'm in the running to win the apprentice internship and the $100,000." She responds coolly and smugly…

 _Yep she's the female version of you, a perspective, and intelligent, hard ass._

"Very smug are we?" I say with a sexy smile.

"What can say, it's a part of my charm Mr. Grey." Ms. Steele says smiling back at me.

 _Oh that's it. I GOT TO HAVE HER NOW. BALLS DEEP, PUSSY DRIPPING WET!_

Ms. Kavanaugh just sit there watching the conversation between Ms Steele and I. Hmm she quiet for a change. Just as I was about to speak again. My Brother Elliot just barges in.

"Hey Bro your assistant wasn't at her desk soo.." and he just suddenly stop in mid-sentence and is starring back and forth between Ms Steele and Ms Kavanaugh until he finally rest on Ms Kavanaugh gaping at her.

AHH FUCK! HERE WE GO AGAIN….


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY FANS. IM LIKING ALL THE REVIEWS FROM THIS STORY. SO MUCH THAT IM WRITING ANOTHER ONE. NO, IM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS ONE. SCHOOL ALMOST OUT SO I WILL BE DOING BOTH STORIES. KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE NEW STORY**

 **THE UPCOMING WAITRESS.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **APOV**

I stand there next to Mr. Grey and we watch mystery unfold between Kate and hazel eyes here. Wait did he say bro as in brother? Well let's find out.

"Hello. I'm Ana Steele and this is Kate Kavanagh. We here for WSU interview. And you are?" I ask curiously.

He stands there gaping at me then at Kate who is surprisingly still lost for words.

"This is Elliot Grey my older brother." Mr Grey responds instead.

"Hmm. It must be the Grey men affect you both seem to have on women. I've NEVER seen her like this. She usually chews them up and spits them out." I say giggling.

"Oh well in that case they are perfect for each other." He says smiling down at me. Damn what a beautiful smile he has. I can look at him all day. But I'd better not make it weird.

"Hey Ana I am standing right here you know" she says turning her head towards me finally able to speak.

"Omg it does speaks after all[HS1] . I thought I lost you for a moment there" I say enjoying the moment after she pretty much embarrassed me in front of Christian.

"Bro you've been holding out on me. College girls. Beautiful cheerleading college girls at that. Like he said I'm Elliot Grey. CEO of grey construction." He say in all smiles at us both.

Cool your jets blondie. Don't even look this way. I have one blond in my life and she enough alone.

"Wait did you say grey construction? As in you build things?" she says with look on her face like she just had an earth shaking idea. Wait she's not thinking what I think she thinking is she?

"Why yes I did and yes I do build things." He says chuckling.

"Hey Ana won't you need a contractor for the house you have in Bellevue?" she says eye twinkling. Yep just what I thought she was going to do. Well might as well help her out with this one.

"Yes Kate I will. Thanks for reminding me." I say knowing where she going with this.

"Mr. Grey…." I get interrupted by Elliot

"Please call me Elliot. Mr. Grey is usually my father or Mr kill joy right there." He says smiling. Ok he does has a gorgeous as well but not gorgeous as Christian. Stop Ana he may be your boss in a month.

"Well ok then. Just call me Ana then. DO you have card with your credentials? I may be calling on your services upon graduation." I say in my business voice and both grey men look at with puzzled faces.

"You want to build a home in Bellevue?" Elliot ask bewildered.

"I can assure that my brother isn't cheap" Christian says smirking.

"One thing to learn to about me Grey brothers is to never make assumptions about me. I may be in the running for your internship and the $100,000 but I do not need it. I can start my company now if I wanted. I'm merely in this internship out of complete admiration for you and your achievements." I say staring into his deep smoldering grey eyes.

Our stare down is broken by the sound of my phone ringing.

"Steele" I say into the phone to Brina, another one of right hand cheerleaders.

She asks me if I'm close to a TV so I can I can to espn about our cheer finals. I guess grey can hear her as he motions me to the TV over in his lounge area in his office.

 **ESPN**

 **ACROSS THE NORTHWEST COAST PEOPLE ARE RAVING ABOUT THE UP COMING NATIONAL CHHEERLEADING COMPETION THAT WILL BE HOSTED L.A. MERELY BECAUSE THE EXCITEMENT BETWEEN STATE RIVALS, WSU AND OREGAN STATE UNIVERSITY. BOTH TEAMS ARE BEING BY LEAD BY TWO FIERCE HEAD CHEERLEADERS A MS LEILA WILLIAMS FROM OSU AND ANASTASIA STEELE FROM WSU. WE'VE HAD THE PLEASURE OF SPEAKING TO MS WILLIAMS AND HERE WHAT SHE HAD TO SAY ABOUT UP COMING EVENTS.**

 **"** **I'm really excited about the competition. Am I nervous about going up against caption Steele, I have to say not. She's talented but not that talented. I know I went to high school with her and there's nothing I can't handle when it comes to her.**

 **Steele I'll see you L.A. and GAME ON!**

I stand here with the biggest amused look of my face. Honestly, I have to say without Leila my life would have very boring.

"I can't believe that bitch!" Kate exclaims with her nostril flaring.

"Kate please, inside voices and don't stress it." I say to her smirking.

"What do you mean don't stress? She called out and basically said you weren't shit on national television." Kate says fuming.

"Kateybug calm down. You know Leila, we went to high school with and some college. Have you forgotten why she transferred to OSU in the first place?" I say smiling and so does Kate.

Leila Williams has always been trying to prove she better than me ever since freshmen year in high school. Everything from singing, dancing lead in school plays and especially cheerleading. Every time she has to prove she better I always shut her down.

"Why did she transfer?" we both jerk our heads to the grey brother who are still in the room. Oops.

Kate clears her throat and explains it all to them. She basically tells them I'm the shit. God I love her sometimes.

"Ms. Ana Steele here is straight A's, singer, song writer, dancer and future CEO and owner of her record label she will start upon completion of Mr. Grey's internship. That, and she an all-around sweet, kind beautiful hearted person." Kate says with sincerity and looks at me intently.

"AWE Kate that so sweet. Come here." I look at her and reach for a huge. Of course Kate being who she is has to ruin it when she grabs my ass.

"HEY NOW!" I look at her blushing and smiling.

"What said I about all that in public Kate?" I ask her in a whisper.

"Oh come on they loved it. Just look at their faces." She says giggling.

I do however look towards the brothers and see them smirking. Well Christian is but Elliot has this lustful look in eyes likes he wants to take us both home. OK time for us to leave now. If I know Kate she is not shy about threesomes. Me, being a virgin, I am. I go to say goodbyes but a woman with hair walks in with a man in an all-black suit. Omg it can't be? Can it? I haven't seen him since my dad's funeral four years ago.

"Oh Christian you have a lot of guest this evening for someone like you." She says smiling at both Kate and I with the same lust full look Elliot has. Oh lord no. She a lesbo. The way she just looks at me up and down licking her lips. I know all too well from being friends with Kate and too scared to walk the shower around her sometimes.

"Everyone this is Ros my COO. Ros this is everyone." Christian says in an irritated voice.

"Oh Grey surely you can make better introductions" she says slyly as she walks towards me.

"Your name beautiful?" she asks smiling

"Ana Steele and this is my sister Kate Kavanagh." I respond with a handshake. Then looks toward the man in black.

"This fine gentleman is…." Christian starts but Interrupt him finishing his sentence.

"Jason Taylor…It's been a few years hasn't it?" I look at him and his face goes into shock as he realizes who I am.

"Oh my, it can't be…little Anabelle? I haven't seen you sense Ray's funeral. My god how you grown up to be so beautiful. I see the Kavanagh adopted you since you say she your sister?" He ask me after long bear hug.

"Yes they did. I was still a minor when after and was going to go into foster home since I was going on 17." I say with a tear.

"Pardon me, Taylor you know Ms Steele here?" Christian looks at Jason with wonder.

"Yes boss. I've known her since the age of 5. Her father I, amongst a few others served together in the marines. Raymond Steele was a fine soldier and father. He was well respected and still very much is. People still shutter under just the mention of his name. He went by Ironman in few cases. Mainly when his lovely daughter was concern. No one was allowed to harm her. Ray had the attitude and muscle to back it too. Not mention loyal marine brother such as myself. By the way are you still in touch with sawyer, price and Barnes?" he ask curiously which I'm sure he knows the answer.

"Jason, you know the answer, of course I am. I couldn't shake them if I wanted too." I say giggling and Christian has this twinkle in his eye when I do. Hot damn he's gorgeous.

"Good and after today you won't get rid of me either. I shouldn't wait four years to see you Anabelle. After all, I made the same promise they did and you us marines brothers when we make a pack." He with deep emotion.

"Yes Jason I'm well aware. Well I guess that means id being seeing you and cheer national in a few weeks cheering me on in LA in a few weeks?" I say being hopeful.

"Or course assuming my boss will grant me the time off….he can't really function without me ya know." He says in a whisper that everyone stills hear anyway. The room roar out in laughter.

"Hey I'm standing right here." Christian says glaring at Taylor.

"Oh Mr. Grey I sure hope grant him those two days. In matter of fact you all should attend. Then everything Kate said bout me will come to light." I say looking at Jason shake his head at me. He knows how competitive I can be especially when I want something.

"Well in that case I think we could arrange something. What you think Elliot?" he looks at his brother.

"Hey you know I'm always up for a road trip. Plus it to see college girls in short skirts. Other than gay men such as yourself, what man wouldn't want go?" He says and Christian looks at him like he want to throw him from his office window.

"Wait so he is gay!?" Kate exclaims as she back in journalist mode. Almost forgot that what we came here for."

"Kate he's not gay." I tell her rolling my eyes. I mean honestly she can't tell. He's been eye fucking me since we've been here. Plus he caught me ogling his crouch area for a little too long. All he did was smirk at me like he didn't mind at all.

 _Well as long as I have permission…wait what am I saying he could be your soon to be boss Steele. Oh lord it's really time to go._

"But his own brother says he is Ana." She looks at me intently.

"Ok well I says not and that's a fact Katey." I look her dead in her eyes hoping she will read my mind and get how I know for sure. But it soon smacks her in the face…finally.

"Ooooh I see. Ok not gay. Gotcha." She says with a winning smile Eliot just stands there like ok whatever.

"Ok well I think it best we head out now Kate. You have everything?" I ask her

"Yes I believe we are good for school newspaper." She says in a satisfactory tone.

"Wait you're not going to drive all the way back in this weather are you?" Mr Grey ask and I see Jason face wondering he same thing.

"Relax. We are not. We will stay at Kavanagh house and leave in the morning for Vancouver." I tell him and he seems to relax to thought of us not driving back. Hmm…the mighty Christian Grey has a heart I see. "Plus if we did, I would never hear he end of it from my four guardian angels and daddy Kavanagh for that matter." Kat nods her head in agreeing.

We grab our things and we say goodbye.

"OH Elliot I will be in touch about my new home." I say in a serious business like tone. He nods his head smiling.

"I'll be waiting for that call." He hollered as we walk out.

"Oh wait Ms. Steele." Mr. Grey comes out catching up to us.

"Here you can have these. I have plenty." He say with his panty dropping smile as he hands me his boxer we had from before. All I could do was blush deep red and walk towards the elevator with Kate holding his boxers in my hand.

"What?" I turn to Kate grinning at me.

"Nothing I'm not saying anything." She says still grinning wildly.

 **CPOV**

Oh wow. Yes I have to know her. There no denying the spark we shared. I get rid of Elliot and Roz and call Taylor back in so I can a background check.

"Taylor I need a background check on…" he looks at me intently with anger in his eyes and I stop.

"Before you say it I will have to say no to your request on that check." He says looking dead in to my eyes and seems to have lost all his marbles. No says no to me. Especially my own fucking staff.

"Have you lost your fucking…." He interrupts me

"With all due respect sir, I don't care what kind of tantrum or threats you throw my way but when it comes to that lovely young lady, I will not back down to anyone for her including you sir. One, she not the sub type if you couldn't tell. You whip or flog her she will kick your ass. I know because I was there when her father trained her. She can take you in one breath sir believe me and will not lift a finger to protect you. Two, you are a good man sir but you chose to live a dark life and Ana has had many dark times in her life. So dark that she doesn't even remember and to be honest we would like to keep it that way. I and three other brothers made a pack to her father that we will protect from the demons and we will. That includes the demons that follow you sir and anyone else. She smart, driven and very ambitious and has big dreams for her future and knowing her like I do she will attain them. It just our job to be sure she remains safe while she make her dreams come true. So threaten me fire me whatever but when it comes to Ana rose Steele you can take this job and money and shove it." He says a walks out leaving me shock all to hell.

WTF! Now I really must get down to the bottom of Miss Ana rose Steele. What happened to her?

[HS1]


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys I appreciate the following and favs but please review as well/ some thoughts are highly welcome. Even the negatives ones. HeHe**

 **The comments that I don't like will end up deleted more than likely anyway. Haha**

 **Review, Review, Review**

 **Chapter 4**

 **CPOV**

It's has been two weeks since I've seen my blue eyed goddess. I damn near found a good reason to head over to Kavanagh Manor but I decided against it…. _Yea Grey lets not get ahead of yourself._

I've been trying like hell to find out more about her but Taylor has sealed up tight like am aged bottle of wine. I should fire his ass for his outburst in my office but we all know I wouldn't find anyone as good as him. However, I will not tell him that.

It's Thursday afternoon and my plane is set for takeoff. Of course my idiot brother had to open his big to the family now my parents and my sister Mia, who conveniently got back from Paris yesterday will be joining us. Hell, I even invited Gail my housekeeper, why leave her home alone.

As we all pile in the cars to head off to the hotel and get settled my mother chimes in.

"Oh this is so exciting. It's nice for all to get out as a family and doing something fun. It feels like we don't do this enough." She looking out the window but I know she was referring her comments towards me. I rarely see my family except for on Sunday dinners and there are times when I manage to not show up for those. Right now I'm grateful I'm doing this with my family. Grace and Carrick Grey deserves so much. I don't know why they chosen me for son. I owe them a lot.

As for my siblings, well let's just say I have my days when want to run to them over with my Audi R8. _Hush Grey. You know you miss them._

We all get out at the Ritz hotel in L.A. and look who I see as we approach the first desk to check in? Elliot sees who I'm staring at and sprints off towards them and like an idiot I follow. Wow since when did my feet have a mind of its own.

 _As the song says…Thinking with my Dick._

I see my goddess and my mouth is just wide open. She wearing white short hugging her thick hip and thighs and plump ass with a black tank and sandals wedge thingys. I think that what my sister calls them. Her is looks isn't expensive but simple and she wears simple pretty damn well I might add.

"Ana, Kate!" Elliot screams like a giddy high school girl.

"Hi Elliot" they both say at the same time and then Ana her attention towards me and smiles big like she actually happy to see me. I can't explain it but that makes me feel some comfort inside.

"Mr. Grey, good of you to make it. And you've brought friends I see." Ana says looking towards my family.

"Actually they are my family. Meet my father Carrick Grey, mother Dr. Grace Treavlyn Grey and my baby sister Mia." I tell her.

"Its nice to meet you, Im…" Ana starts but is cut off my by my sister.

"Anastasia Steele! Omg it's really you." Mia exclaims leaving everyone dumbfounded on how she knows Anastasia.

"Umm…yes that's me." Ana says unsure what to do and probably feeling creeped out.

"Sorry I seen you before on the cover of Sport illustrated. It was college edition when they pegged you as most athletic female of all time. You really set an examples for all us women standing next to all those muscular men. How do you it? Mia ask all in one breath. I swear she can toe to toe with a 3 year old.

"Well yes I did do that and yes I can see how that can be a little intimidating for anyone. However, that doesn't bother me. I believe a woman can do anything a man can. All she has to do is believe and strive for it." Ana responds smirking at me. Why do I get the feeling there was a message in there for me?

"Oh my spunky little thing aren't you?" My dad says smiling. Seems like she manage ensnare him as well. What powers does this little woman wields?

"Hey I may be little but I pack a mean punch. Isn't that right Taylor?" she looks to him and he just smiles shaking his head. Hmmm I wonder what the meaning behind that. Damn him for not telling me more about her.

"Cap. We have to check in now squad getting restless." Some other girls comes to Ana.

"Ugh a captian work is never done. Ok Brina lets get everyone to their rooms" she say with an eye roll I hate so much.

"Wait all of you are staying in this hotel?" I asked wondering how a college can afford a hotel like this.

"Why yes, we are Grey. Nothing but the best for my team. Before you ask, no, the college isn't funding this. I am." She says with a grin and walks off with her team taking my dick with her. Oh just fuck me already.

I turn towards my family and they all are staying at me.

"What!?" I say a little harsh than I intended too, but they all just shake their heads at me.

"Well, come on let us all get into our rooms." I say walk towards front desk.

 **A/N: I was going to put more in this chapter but decided against it. Since this has a strong musical background I have to get all of Ana's song selection perfect.**

 **Yes Ana will sing a lot in this. Maybe with few others. Hehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I feel like I'm on a roll with this story. My thoughts are coming together. Some new players will be making their entrance.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **APOV**

Ok this is it. The results from the preliminary rounds. If we make the top two here then we move in the final rounds tomorrow. All the captain were asked to stand on the blue flor as we were to await the final results. Of course I walk to my spot and behold there is Leila smirking at me like she hoping that it'll be us going to finals together.

 _Oh trust and believe bitch, I want nothing more than to go head to head with you. Then I can show who the real winner is once and for all._

The announcer makes her stand with the envelope in her hand.

 **Ok ladies and gentlemen. On to the results of the preliminary rounds. Without further ado, the two teams who are progressing to the final round are…**

 **Oregon state and Washington state!**

All I can hear now is the crowd ringing in my ears from the hooping and hollering.

"Come ladies on ladies will the both of you stand with me while I explain tomorrow's rules." The announcer says towards Leila and me.

"Ok day of the final round is classified as all or nothing. Meaning give your all or will leave here with nothing. There are no rules and judges. Tomorrow your job is to make sure your team win over the crowd." She says into the mic.

"Well Steele looks like we are at it again. So tomorrow just watch and learn." Leila says with a snug look on her face.

"Ok I'll watch so you can show us what not to do." I respond with the biggest smile on my face. All the while I hear a bunch of _ooohhhs_ from the audience. Wow can they be more immature.

I turn my head towards the crowd and I catch his gaze. Those deep grey yes boring into my soul. I shake my head trying not to let him get to me. This isn't a time for me to get lost in a guy. I avert my attention elsewhere but feel more eyes glued to me. But they were different. The look in this man eyes were different. I stare in his deep blue eyes, which remind me of mine, and all I see is sorrow but at the same time I see another emotion but I can't quite place what it is.

I refocus my thoughts and get back to my team so we had head back to the hotel for food and rest.

We get back the hotel and the team revert to their personal time while Kate, Brina and I come back to the lobby so we can eat the restaurant in the hotel. We then run into the Greys. Wow stalking much? _Oh hush you know you wouldn't mind if Christian was stalking you._

"Oh I see we all meet again." I say to all of them.

"Yes we can down to enjoy some dinner. What bring you ladies down this evening? Oh and congratulations on progressing the final rounds." Say Grace.

"Well thank you kindly Mrs. Grey and we are here for dinner as well." I responded.

"Oh dear call me Grace. Mrs. Grey is my mother in-law." She say with sweet smile. I think I like her.

"Ok thank you Grace." I say smiling back at her then fix my gazing towards Christian and he stares back.

"Hey why don't we all have dinner together?" Brina chimes in.

"Why that's a brilliant idea darling." Grace says beaming with smile and I smile inwardly hiding my glee of sharing a dinner with my business idol.

"Excuse me we would a table a table for ten please the best bottle or red and white wine, no matter the cost." I tell the hostess in my authoritative voice. I turn to Christian to see him gaping in shock.

"Nothing Ms. bossy pants but you just what I was going to say." He says chuckling.

"Well what can I say, I like results." I say in a flirtatious smile.

 _Wait I can't be flirting with him. Oh goodness what is he doing to me?_

As we all begin to walk to our table I'm greeted with familiar voices.

"Hey, what no place for us at the table?!" I hear from Sawyer and look to see Price and Barnes as well.

"OMG! Yall made it! I didn't think all of you be able to leave the pentagon." I say as I hug all of them.

"Well you didn't think we would actually our girl debut did you?" Price says with his mischievous smile.

I doesn't take them a second for them to notice Jason and they catch up with their Marine banter. Seeing this reminds me of Ray and How I miss him so. It's taking a lot of me right now not cry.

"Hey Ana bear are you ok?" Kate step closer and whispers to me.

"Yes just missing Ray right now." I say in a low voice.

"Oh honey I know your pain. I wish my mom was here to witness out impending victory. However, we will stand strong and comfort each other." Kaye tells me with water in her bug green eyes.

"I don't know where I'd be without you Kate." I respond back to her.

"Oh lonely and miserable. I mean it's me." She say and we both giggle.

We all walk toward our table with a chair at the head of the table. I, being who I am automatically take a seat at one of the heads and I look to see all the Greys stare at me with the look of bewilderment and Brina, Kate the my marine men are just shaking their heads in amusement.

"What, did yall not expect me to sit at one the heads of the table?! Umm hello, head cheerleader future CEO." I say and roll my eyes getting a glaring from Christian. God, even when irritated he still gorgeous. _Swoon_

"Wow bro, look like we manage to find the female version of you. Although I have to say she a lot prettier. Elliot says laughing.

"Well Elliot I can't argue with you there." Chrisman says looking at me intently ignoring the looks from his family and the glaring from Price, Sawyer and Barnes and hell even Taylor. I may not have Ray but at least he left me with these four good men.

"Ana you are aware that that if you get this internship with Christian he will be your boss you will have to listen to him?" Price asks me chuckling

"Ok being the strong outspoken person that I am and not really particular to someone bossing me around for 8 hours a day, I'm a cheerleader, if not flexible then what am I?" I say with smile causing a roar of laugher from the entire table.

The fun a games are cute short by the most annoying voice ever. Leila Williams.

"Well, well, well, enjoying a victory dinner so soon are we?" she says with a smug look.

"It's not a victory dinner, well not yet anyway. It's just casual dinner with Mr Grey and his family. I mean they did come all this way to see us." I say knocking that smug look off her face.

"Don't you think it's a conflict of interest having dinner with owner of whom company we both applied for? She say as she shift her weight to her right leg and fold her arms. Christian starts to speak but I interrupt him.

"It would be if he was the person who makes the decision of who the internship goes to. If you were as good as you say you are, you would have seen in the application that the decision is made by his HR department with absolutely no input from the owner." I say with a victorious smile knowing I just knocked her on her ass with that.

She stand there with the pissed off look on her face. All she does is huff and walks away muttering 'we see who will have the last laugh tomorrow.'

I take my seat feeling very pleased with myself looking across the table at Christian with a smirk on his face. He seemed to have enjoyed the show.

"Wow don't you guys think you're taking cheer leading a little too seriously?" says Mia with a worried look on her face.

"Cheer leading is very competitive but you all just witness wasn't about a national cheer leading competition. It was a feud of two women who hate each other." Brina explain to the table.

"Yes Leila and I have hated each other since high school. I believe it all started when I moved to Seattle to start high school and I beat her for the spot of co-captain for the squad. I've tried to go with God and break ice and animosity between us but she spat in my face when she deliberately missed her spotting and I fell off the pyramid and broke my arm. Since then I've been wanted to bury the Bitch!" I say with so much force.

"Ana!" Grace exclaims and gives me a smoldering motherly look. I haven't seen one of those in a while.

"I apologize Grace. Leila has been trying to undermine me at every turn since we've met. It could be anything from cheerleading, academics, men, and who can fart the loudest." I say earning a chuckle from Christian and Elliot.

"However, I could really careless about the men part since I've never dated and shot down every guy who has tried to appeal themselves to me." I say happily but earning looks from all the grey men at the table.

"Wait you mean to say you never had a boyfriend, not even one?" Christian asks with a dumbfounded look and I just shrug my shoulders and shake my head no.

"So how do did you have….umm" Elliot starts

"Sex? Easy, I didn't. Never had it. Just ask Kate. She's known me since freshmen year of high school." I tell them and they look at Kate she confirms all of what I'm saying.

"I just find that very remarkable. Ana your gorgeous with a wonderful personality. How did you manage to keep it for so long? 21 year virgins are a rarity." Christian looks to me with lustful gaze in his eyes.

"Well for one you can thank these lovely marine bodyguards I had the pleasure of growing up with. Also, I was always a well driven, focus child. I started to sing and dance at the age of 5 and since then I knew I always wanted to get into music. However, I've always hated the idea of someone telling me what to do especially when it came to my music. So the thought of being a CEO and owner of my own record label came to mind when I caught wind of a new hot young Christian Grey making his first million in the corporate world." I say the last part looking intently at Christian with such determination and admiration.

"Well let's just hope you win the internship and be able to work closely with my son." Carrick says.

"Oh I assure you I will." I say smugly

"You seem very sure of your victory." Christian responds taking a sip of his wine.

"Well what can I say, when you got it, you got it." I say grinning towards him and he chuckles.

I fix my gaze to the restaurant's entrance and I see the same blued eyed man from the preliminary rounds and he's just staring at me with a look of seriousness. I stare at him and all of a sudden the air in my lungs just leave my body and I grasp the edge of the table to compose myself. Why does this man affect me so?

 _Who are you?_

 ** _A/N: uh oh. Who's this new guy? Starting to heat up now. Haha_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok 2 things. 1, stop with spoiler alerts people. If you want guess than PM me. Lol**

 **2\. I haven't forgotten about my other story it's just forgot my notebook. Currently looking for it. All notes from the story was in it. It'll be up. Just bear with me.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **CPOV**

Well it's the day of these cheer final things. I never knew what was cheerleading about until I saw Ana and her team perform yesterday. The coordination, concentration, and physical strength one must have to do all that jumping and flipping around and don't g started on those damn pain as splits. I'd lose my left and right nuts trying to do one them.

Having dinner Ana yesterday brought along an unfamiliar feeling in chest. It almost as if I liked it, and what's worse I think I wouldn't mind more moments like that with her.

Everything was going perfect at dinner. Fuck, even the rivalry scene with Ana what's her name was highly enlightening. That, however, all changed when Ana suddenly got ill for some reason. Well at least that what she claimed at the time. I really think it was more to it. The look in her deep blue eyes showed some sort bewilderment with a touch of fear.

My inner monologue comes to a stop when I hear the booming sound of the microphones and speakers come to life. Leave it to Mia to find the seats right in front. It's not all bad though. I get a closer look of my Ana…. _my Ana? Slow down Grey she's not yours._ Well not yet. To hell with Taylor and his background Id find out more about Ana on my own. It would give me more reason to be closer to her.

The announcer take stage to flip the coin with Ana and Lola…or Lilly…no….Leila, that's her name. One would think I'd her attractive as well given she's a petite brunette like Ana but I'm not. It's like every neuron in my body yearns for Ana and only her.

"Ok ladies here go. The coin toss. Whoever wins get to decided who perform first." The announcer says.

"Captain Steele your team had the highest score from round one yesterday do you get to call it." She says and Ana smirks and Leila. I just love her cockiness. It reminds me so much of myself.

The coin is tossed in the air and Ana tells out 'heads' and it comes back down. Ana wins the coin toss and elects to go second.

Leila and her team takes the stage and music begins. I'm watching in awe wonder can a group of people come together in a synchronized manner and conduct these series or flips and stunts. I can barely get all my department head to agree upon and theme for a fundraising idea.

OSU routine comes to a stop and the audience scream and claps. I have to say they were pretty good. However, Ana will be 10xs better.

They leave the stage and all of a sudden it becomes dark I the arena except for the floor lights facing the stage.

 _Bang, Bang_ is all I hear before the music starts and WSU cheer team takes the stage with a series of flips and stunts but I hear this amazing singing walk to center stage and sings…holy shit Its Ana.

 ** _Ana's verse_**

 ** _She got a body like an hourglass  
But I can give it to you all the time  
She got a booty like a Cadillac  
But I can send you into overdrive oh  
You've been waiting for that  
Stop, hold up, swing your bat  
See anybody could be bad to you,  
You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_**

She sings as fluffs her hair looking directly to me and biting her lip in the process. Holy fuck, that sends a message straight to Christian jr.

 ** _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_** everyone in crowd including Mia bang their heads to the words all at the same time. (I must have missed that part of the meeting when we all was supposed to that.) ** _  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah) Kate is sing it!_**

 ** _(Kate's verse)_**

 ** _She might have let you hold her hand in school (_** _holy hell! She sings too!)_ _ **  
But I'mma show you how to graduate  
No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk  
Just come and show me what your Momma gave (Oh yeah)  
You've got a very big shh  
Mouth but don't say a thing  
See anybody could be good to you,  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind**_

 ** _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah) (you know what girls? Let me show you how to do)_**

 ** _Brina's Rap verse_**

 ** _It's Myx Moscato, it's frizz in a bottle  
It's Brina's full throttle, it's oh, oh  
Swimming in the grotto, we winning in the lotto  
We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so  
Kitten so good, it's dripping on wood  
Get a ride in the engine that could, go  
Batman robbin' it, bang, bang, cockin' it  
Queen Nicki dominant, prominent  
It's me, Jessie, and Ari  
If they test me they sorry  
Ride us up like a Harley, then pull off in this Ferrari  
If he hanging we banging  
Phone ranging, he slanging  
It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing_**

 ** _B to the A to the N to the G to the uh  
B to the A to the N to the G to the hey_**

 ** _(Ana)_**

 ** _See anybody could be good to you,  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind, your mind (okay)_**

 ** _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_**

 ** _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_**

 ** _Yo, I said  
Bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang, bang_**

 ** _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'till ya (ah)_**

The song finishes up and look around to the audience on their feet dancing and singing along. Hell, even my parents are on their feet dancing, well if you want to call it that.

The host returns the stage to announce the winner.

"Well it doesn't take a genius to know who the winner is by the reaction from audience. The winner of this year's nationals is Washington State!

I'm quickly on feet giving a standing ovation. So after Ana's and my eyes on to each other smiling. She then breaks it and wink at me then point with a sly grin on her face. _Wtf could that mean?_

Elliot leans over to answer my inner question.

"I think that means you're next bro?" He says after seeing the same gesture I saw from Ana.

"Ahhh….yes…She was victorious in her cheerleading now she wants my internship." I say not even looking at Elliot but at the stage still.

Well let's just hope for both our sakes she actually wins. Oh how would love to have close to me. Then I can learn more about her.

 _"_ _Graduation day!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**In the shadows is the second story that I will be writing next. I will post the first chapter and depending on the reviews and follows, I may continue it.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **APOV**

As usual, I, Ana Steele comes out on top. Finals was a success, even more so that I got to wipe the smug look off Leila face. However, that still didn't stop her from telling me that this isn't over. Got to love her persistence. I can say my life hasn't been boring since I've known her.

It's the morning of graduation and I get to see my idol again. He will be conferring our diplomas and I have to say I believe that a sign or something. Hopefully the chancellor will be presenting me with the apprentice internship. All I need is this and I'll be able to start my masterpiece. Speaking of which, I have to make sure I have the class song ready for me to sing.

I get to our college auditorium and it's packed with friends and family members I make my way back stage where Kate is and I see Christian talking to Kate.

"Hey Ana you finally made it." Kate says beaming with happiness and hugging me.

"Well duh I wouldn't miss my own graduation especially since I'm singing and will be winning the internship today." Respond looking and Christian and he smirks at me.

"Oh I love your Confidence Ms. Steele" He says smiling his pearly white.

"A little confidence is good for the self-esteem." I respond to him smoothly.

"Steele you have more than Just a little." Kate jumps in and grabs my hand walks to our seats on the stage.

Christian follows and I noticed that he place next me. I'm all giddy and happy for these turn of events.

After the chancellor finishes his welcome speech Kate the podium and conducts her Valedictorian speech. She speak with such exuberance and personality the room is just eating it up.

After the passing of the degrees the chancellor return to the podium introduce the class song, i.e. myself of course.

 **"** **This is the part where I would introduce the class song by and magnificent person. However, I would like to take a few minutes to present an award. Also to introduce the governor of Washington to help me present it." Chancellor Morgan announces leaving the room in hush mode.**

 **"** **Good day everyone. I'm sure everyone noticed the camera crews here today. Well they are here to capture one of great moment in our states history. I'm here today to present the award of Miss Washington State. Never in history has a college student ever been the winner of this but I have to this person highly deserves it." He says smiling bright.**

 **"** **Also it is the same person who is the winner of another award. She is the kindest, meanest, funniest person I have grown to know. She is also beautiful on the inside and out and is here to sing our class today" Morgan finishes and everyone gasp and look my way.**

 **"** **Here's to Miss Washington State and the winner of GEH apprentice internship Ms. Anastasia Rose Steele!" They both at the same time.**

The crowd leaps to their feet in an uproar clapping and yelling my name. All I can see walking to take the microphone and cameras flashing sporadically at me.

This is it. This is what it will like when I'm a ceo, making and performing to crowd of screaming fans.

I grab the mic and start to sing our class song and I also noticed Christian staring with amusing eyes on feet applauding me. He stares at me with such infatuation.

 _It is I who is indeed in infatuated with Mr. Grey._

 _The music starts and I begin Out class song ''I Believe" by fantasia._

 **"I Believe"**

Have you ever reached a rainbow's end  
And did you find your pot of gold  
Ever catch a shooting star  
And tell me how high did you soar  
Ever felt like you were dreaming  
Just to find that you're awake  
And the magic that surrounds you  
Can lift you up and guide you on your way

 _[Chorus:]_  
I can see it in the stars across the sky  
Dreamt a hundred thousand dreams before  
Now I finally realize  
You see I've waited all my life for this moment to arrive  
And finally, I believe

When you look out in the distance  
You see it never was that far  
Ohhh No  
Heaven knows your existence  
And leads you to be everything you are  
Ohhh  
There's a time for every soul to fly  
It's in the eyes of every child  
It's the hope, the love that saves the world  
And, ohhh, we should never let it go

 _[Chorus]_

I believe in the impossible  
If I reach deep within my heart  
Overcome any obstacle  
Won't let this dream fall apart  
See I strive to be the very best  
Shine my light for all to see  
Cause anything is possible  
When you believe yeah

 _[Chorus]_

Ohh Yeah

Love keeps lifting me higher  
Lifting me higher  
Love keeps lifting me higher  
I said love keeps lifted  
Love keeps lifted me  
I said Love keeps lifted  
Love keeps lifted me higher  
Said love keeps lifted me higher  
I said love keeps lifted me higher

The songs ends and I faced with bouquets of flowers and four crying Military men. God how embarrassing. They were trained to kill people for goodness sakes. I also the entire grey family in the audience as well. Grey sure is lucky to have such loving family. Not all of us were lucky enough for that. How I wish my father was here to witness my success so far.

I shift my eyes to wall by the stage and I see that same guy from the cheer finals and the hotel restaurant. _Ok this guy is seriously freaking me out. Why does he keep popping up and always staring at me._

Kate breaks my thoughts and sweeps in for a hug. She says how proud she is of me and kisses my cheek.

Then my new boss the underwear model walks up to me and shakes my hand to congratulate me as well. Ever since he gave me his boxers that day of the interview I couldn't think of nothing else of him wearing them for me.

My thoughts are interrupted when I see he noticed me ogling him. I blush red everywhere.

"Seems like your confidence wins out again Ms. Steele. I can wait for you work closely to me." He says jerking me toward him while still shaking my hand whispering in my ear and then places a kiss on my cheek.

I look wide eyed at him in shock for the little PDA he bravely showed in front of everyone. Christian Grey has never been the one to do in public. He's barely been seen with date except for his mother and sister.

 _Oh you and I both Grey. You and me both._

 **A.N. ok everyone let me know what you think please. I will be posting the first chapter of my new story no later than tomorrow night. I want everyone's feedback on it. This story too.**

 **I don't want to move to fast but I also don't want to bore you either. Next chapter identities will be revealed and they may even be a Men in black standoff. Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **APOV**

Well, it's been one hell of a few weeks. First, I had to meet with Elliot about the remodeling of my house in Bellevue. Then I had to move everything in the new house, plus get ready for my internship starting on Monday. That and my house is what really has me giddy with excitement. Monday I will be working side by side with my idol. Yay Me!

A curve ball has been thrown into my schedule with winning Ms. Washington. There's ball at the governor's mansion in my honor tonight. I have a few song selections ready in case I'm asked to sing. Normally that always happen.

I have been a little on edge with the strange pair of blue eyes that has been following around. Suppose I should tell Jason and the others about it but what would I say? "Oh hey guys, ever since finals I've been noticing some guy watching me. Kill him for me would you." Um no, that won't fly so, therefore, I keep my mouth shut.

I'm standing in the mirror in my dress for the ball and I have to say I'm killing it right now. Its navy floor length gown with straps arched around my shoulders with a slit in the front and silver shoes. If I was a man I would fuck myself.

 _Whoa Ana, where did that naughty thought come from?_

As I drive to the governor's mansion I turn on the radio and pretty much sing my heart out to Miss you by Aaliyah

This what I call Ana's me time. I try to ignore the feeling of someone watching by thinking about my father Ray. He should be here right now by my side. Moments like these, I really wish he was still alive so I can share all my accomplishments with him. It sucks being without parents.

I step out of my car with the help of the valet and as soon as I round the car cameras and questions fly towards me by the pool of reporters.

 _Ms. Steele, how does it feel to be the youngest so far to be chosen as Ms. Washington?_

 _Are you excited by your internship with Mr Grey?_

 _Will you and Mr Grey start dating?_

Man oh man, the questions that they come up with these are out of this world. Me date 'The Christian Grey', yea right.

I approach the governor and greet him with a smile on my face and thanking him for this honor.

"Oh please dear, I can assure you the honor is all mine. You're a magnificent young lady who earned it. I personally wouldn't have chosen any other person." He says while looking at me intently and I smile and nod,

"Now where is your escort for the evening?" he asks me as I look dumbfounded by his question. _Crap!_

"Umm, I wasn't informed that one was needed sir so therefore I came alone. "I say with annoyance because I wasn't informed. I hate when things go out of whack.

"I think I can be some of assistance." Chimes in a strong husky voice.

"Mr Grey you're here? I wasn't expecting you to show." I say in shock while he looks at me with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Ms. Steele I must say you look divine that dress. Also, I wouldn't miss my apprentice intern biggest night." He says with his panty-dropping smile. _Swoon!_

 _"_ _Well then, it's settled. Come you two. I would like you both to meet someone special that came tonight." The governors say leading the way. Damn, I almost forget he was here._

We approach the main table and there are five men standing there. The one in the center appears to be foreign by the tux he's wearing.

"Excuse me, I brought the guest of honor as you requested sir." Governor Johnson says and the mystery guess turns around.

I damn near stop breathing when I see his face. It's him. The blue stranger who been watching me for weeks now. _Holy shit!_

My shocked expression doesn't go unnoticed by Christian. As I stand there speechless governor Johnson does introductions.

"Anastasia Steele, Christian Grey, this Prince Franklin Petrova of Bulgaria." The governor says with such admiration. I guess the state of Washington doesn't get many foreign I guess.

 _Wait did he just say prince?_

"Good evening your majesty. I'm Christian Grey, CEO of Grey enterprises." Christian says with such pride in his voice.

"yes, I know who you are Mr Grey. Your reputation precedes you." He says to him but staring at me.

"Just like this young lady here. You are very beautiful and very accomplished. Your parents must be proud." He says while kissing my hand. I could swear I heard a growl from Christian when he did that.

"Thank you for your kind words your majesty. However, both my parent has past." I try to say as calmly as I can without crying.

"Oh, I deeply sorry for to hear that. I hope things continue to work out for you" he responds and leaves to take his seat.

 _Ok? Not strange at all._

Christian and I take our seats as the governor takes the stand to greet the guess and tells him what an honor all this is and what not.

Just as I thought earlier, I was asked to sing tonight. Well, it's not really asking when he just up and announces it to a room full of people.

I shake my head in amusement and I hear Christian chuckle.

"Seems like I'm the only one who is amazed by that beautiful voice of yours" he whispers seductively in my ear.

 _Oh my! Hope I'm not blushing too much._

I look to the crowd and spot Kate and Brina sitting the rest of the Grey family smirking at me. I guess they can see my blush from a mile away.

I shake my head as I stand to sing my song.

"Hello and good evening everyone. Thank you for coming tonight in my honor. This song is an original written by myself. It's called who you are.

 ** _I stare at my reflection in the mirror  
Why am I doing this to myself?  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf  
No, no, no, no_**

 ** _Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are_**

 ** _Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah  
The more I try the less it's working, yeah,  
'Cause everything inside me screams, no, no, no, no, yeah_**

 ** _Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising  
There's nothing wrong with who you are_**

I wrote this song when my father died. As I sing it I look at Kate and notice she crying because she remembers when I wrote it as well. I continue to sing my heart out and I gaze towards Christian while he watching me with so much emotion in his eyes.

 ** _Yes, no's, egos, fake shows  
Like woo, just go, and leave me alone  
Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight  
With a smile, that's my own  
That's my own, no, no, no, no, no_**

 ** _Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising  
Just be true to who you are, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

Before I knew it there wasn't a dry in the building. I'm wiping the tears from my eyes while the room stands in applause.

I'm presented with flowers and a tiara as I continue to stand and wave to everyone.

I take the mic again to speak when… ** _BANG! BANG!_**

 ** _DARKNESS!_**

 **A/N:**

 **Hi. Yes, I know cliffhanger are lame but hey it makes things interesting. Hehe you wanted more. Review, please.**

 **For those who have the nerve to tell me how and when to update my story, feel to jump off a cliff. Ok thanks in advance.**

 **I have a really good idea of where this story is going but please tell me what yall would like to see happen. Im open for changes and ill try to accommodate.**

 **Here are links to Ana's dress for the Ms. Washington ball and songs she sings.**

 **url?sa=i &rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi5nvuSl77KAhVJWCYKHeUBD04QjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fexplore%2Fevening-dresses%2F&psig=AFQjCNE7gqiSLlTl4QJGSGDBXFRQJJZ9xw&ust=145357486439 (dress)**

 **watch?v=6EKmRlAm-ng (song miss you)**

 **watch?list=RDxFy9EUsNpf0 &v=j2WWrupMBAE (who you are by Jessie J)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **The truth…well some of it.**

 **Prince Pov**

"Father I found her. I found our Anastasia Petrova. And she is beautiful." I say staring at her adoringly. My baby sister, only by a month, but still a baby.

"That's great son. I want you to get to know her and tell her about me. I have to deal with things here before I can make any travel arrangements to the states. Besides I don't want to overwhelm her with this news." He says calmly

"Father if you were to see her right now, I'd say she could handle anything you throw at her." I say with such admiration.

"I'm sure you are right son. She takes after her mother." He says with sadness in voice.

"OK father, I will get to know her and then tell her about myself and you."

"Very well, son. I'll be dealing with parliament and your grandfather's funeral."

"Do me a favor and spit in his grave for me?" I tell the king in anger. This is all that old bastards fault.

"Son, I know how you feel. Trust me." He says with the same anger. It's hereditary.

We say our goodbyes and I continue my watch on princess Anastasia.

Tonight is the night I'll confront Anastasia about her birth, and who I am at her Miss Washington ball. She is a very accomplished girl. She will make one hell of a queen one day. I've been watching her for weeks now and I know she will probably have a heart attack but she'll get over it when she finds out the truth.

I can feel our bond in my gut and I know she must too. Why else hasn't she spoken of me to her four oversized friends?

I watched her as she walked in ever so gracefully and beautifully. She is very poised and polite. Hmm, she's a natural I see.

I watched her as she travels around the room and then stops to speak with Mr. Grey and The governor.

I think back to when I made the call to the governor of Washington about my upcoming arrival, granted I was already present in his state before that call, I needed to be excepted to this state ball and I highly doubted some foreign stranger would have gotten admissions. I had to know my sister before any crazy paparazzi got ahold of my presence.

Introducing myself to her was the high light of the evening. Her skin is flawless, beautiful thick lips and ocean blue eyes just like mine. Seems we both take after our father.

Mr. Grey must not have liked my affection when I kissed her hand. Any man can see he's attracted to her. I may have to show him some big brother love after the truth comes out.

I'm just sitting in awe just watching her sing her heart to a song she wrote herself. I must say, I'm glad to call her my sister.

As soon as I finished my thoughts I hear a loud bang and I see my world fall to the ground and blood spit out of her.

 _No! I just found her!_

I quickly rush to her side and she's semi-conscious with a pulse.

 ** _Thank goodness!_**

I see the blood all over her and I grab her hand and we lock eyes. Almost like we having our own private conversation.

Then suddenly our reverie is broken by none other than Grey.

 ** _Asshole…we were bonding!_**

"Why are you touching her?" he growls at me.

"I was just trying to comfort her so she won't go in to shock or something" I growl back _._

He lifts her and runs her out the exit the best way he can while trying to get through the crowd and effectively he does with the help of his security team and they zoom off.

I look towards my men and see one of them talking to the police.

He's trying to retrieve information on the shooter as they drag her off in cuffs.

 ** _I swear she will pay for this._**

I'm getting out my phone to quickly call me father to update him on Ana. Let's just say he was pissed to say the least. I don't blame him. He just found out he has a daughter and for her to die before he could meet her, is just unthinkable.

He told me he is on way here as we speak and to hell with burying my grandfather. He can wait a few days before he can start to decompose under the earth.

 **CPOV**

So as I sit here and watch my angel singing, I can't believe that I know her. She literally makes me feel alive, and I can't stop thinking about her. These past couple of days has had me thinking. Can I be normal with her, and do more? Next thing I know is that I hear gunshots ring out and all I see is mass pandemonium. I try and run to the stage but Taylor is holding me back. I threaten to fire his ass, because I can't get to Ana. I see 3 burly men run to her and my mother. Thank god my mom is here, but why are other men attending to her I should be there to protect mine. Mine where did that come from, but I like it.

I sink to my knees not my Ana, I don't think I have ever been so scared in my entire life. She has blood pouring from her mouth, my god what the fuck happened. As I see my mom and the other men working on her, I turn to see what the screaming is and then I see her, Ana's enemy Leila with cuffs on her.

"She gets everything and I have nothing That bitch deserves it. I hope she dies and then I can admire and be with you Mr. Grey."

"What the Fuck are you talking about, I have no interest in you, nor do I even know who you are." I can't believe this shit, I can't take this anymore so I run over and help to hold her and I see the prince fucker holding her hand and looking intimately in her eyes.

 ** _Da Fuck!?_**

I fly off the handle and ask him why he is touching her and the fucker has the nerve to growl back at me.

 ** _Prince or not, I will whoop your ass._**

I snatch her in my arms rushing through the crowd with the help of my team. I'm yelling at my mom to meet us at the hospital. The whole way there I think about my past, and my life and I want her to be in it. That's it I'm going to do all I can to keep her with me. I feel so alive with her, I feel like a moth to a flame and can't stay away so I won't.

As we arrive to Seattle Grace Hospital I see my mom called ahead with her injuries and she is rushed into the OR straight away, thank god. We all take a seat and wait what seems like forever. And in the back of my mind I wonder what drove Leila to do what she did. I look at Taylor and he is huddled with the three men in the corner.

Just as I was about to turn my head I see that the prince walks in.

 _What the hell is he doing here? What is his purpose of being here?_

I quickly step in his path to question him.

"What possible reason do you have for being here your majesty?" I snarl at him and I see Taylor and his friends walk over.

 _Yea…Taylor knows what the deal is when it comes my anger._

"I have every right to be here Mr. Grey. Probably more than you." He barks at me.

"Like hell! Anastasia just meet you tonight. You are a stranger to her."

"My reasons for being here are mine and mine alone. I owe you no explanation." He glares at me.

"Get out now! Taylor!"

I look for Taylor to throw him out on his ass and The prince's guards quickly step to his side to protect him.

Like a reflex I see Barnes, Price and Sawyer come to support him and soon it looks like we have a standoff at the hospital.

"Will you guys cut it out." Kate and her other friend Brina walks up.

"Look we all are worried about Ana and fighting will not help her." Brina states.

"Your majesty I'm sure Ana will appreciate your support in her right now, but your presence here is unsettling given the fact I've been her life for a while and I don't know who you are. Do you mind telling us why you care so much for our Ana?" Kate asks

He opens his mouth to answer but is interrupted….

Next thing we know is I see my mother come out followed by a doctor in scrubs covered in blood. "Steele family"

"Yes doctor how is Ana, is she ok, will she make a full recovery?" Kate asks worriedly.

 **A/N: Ok Don't hate us. This is the first chapter for me and my new co-writer. (smileylovesfiftyshades)**

 **Big props to her helping me. Looking for far better and longer chapters in future.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Who Lied to Her?**

 **CPOV**

Thank fuck it's about time that the Doctor came. "Well she is in stable but critical condition. There are two bullets, one went through and through and the other one well its complicated. The bullet hit her splenic artery, normally you bleed out due to this but she must have someone looking out for her. The bullet is lodged which is helping to stem the bleeding. We will be able to fix the damage but she has lost a lot of blood already.

"Well what the fuck are you waiting for? We are losing her minute by minute you stand here."

"Well Mr. Grey if you will let me finish she has extremely rare blood type O- and I will not operate without blood on hand. If we go in and move the bullet she has a 80% to bleed out and we need to transfuse her blood before we do so. She can only receive O- blood and until we get that blood on hand we will not operate."

That fucker steps forward and offers to donate " What the hell makes you think you are a match to my Ana? Just because you a royalty doesn't give you any rights to my Ana."

Then all of a sudden I see him bow along with his guards.

"Sorry I am late son, but how is my daughter and your sister am I too late?"

I'm flabbergasted she is royalty? "Excuse me what"

The king stares me down like he's inspecting me and judging me. "I am her father King Petrova and this is her brother Prince Petrova and we have looked long and hard her and once we have finally found her this happens. She will not leave us ever again."

No, No No just when I get her she's going to leave me I have to tell her I want her to be mine. Then the King speaks up "My son and I are both O- we will donate."

"Your majesty's unfortunately since you come from a foreign country there are tests that would have to be done on your blood and that will take too long. You will not be able to donate I'm sorry. This is a safety precaution in the United States we have to make sure there are no foreign diseases. Ana cannot wait that long we will have to find blood elsewhere she only has about 2 hours before she bleeds out."

I stand up "Wait I'm O- I will donate you can take as much as needed She needs to live, she has to live she is my world do you hear me, you do everything in your power to save her."

As I follow the doctor he takes me to the ICU so I am able to see her before the operation as they will take her immediately to the OR to prep her. I am paralyzed in fear as I stare at her pale lifeless body the only thing keeping me from standing is the machines I hear beeping. I bend down and kiss her plump lips that I've wanted to do for so long and whisper in her ear.

"Ana, baby what are you doing to me, you have bewitched me, please baby don't leave me please come back to me I need you. Please make it through this surgery I will be here every step of the way with you I promise." I tell her this as I feel the biggest lump in my throat.

I step out and they take me down the hall so I can donate my life saving blood. As I sit here I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest. Will this be it, right when I have found her and discovered my feelings will I lose her before I can tell her how I feel?

 **KingPov**

I can't believe this right when we have found her she could be dying and she doesn't know the truth about her birth right. I can't even help her in her time of need but at least Mr. Grey can. He seems like he sure does care enough about her. I wonder what is going on if they are together or not. Will she want to step up to her birth right or not? Will she want to be a part of our life?

Everyone has been questioning about our relation to Ana, I am not disclosing anything to anyone until we discuss this with Ana first. At least she has friends that have been there for her when I couldn't and I appreciate that but she will never leave my side again.

 **APOV**

I feel my eyes flutter open and I wake, where am I? All I remember is singing and then being in the arms of my mentor Christian and I've never felt so warm.

"Oh honey you're awake!" I hear the sweetest voice say to me and I turn and see Dr. Grace staring at me and holding my hand.

"What happened Dr. Grey?"

"Honey you can call me Grace, you were shot twice and you had to have emergency surgery to save your life. It was touch and go but you have a rare blood type and Christian was the only one who could save you."

What the hell "I don't understand."

"let me explain from the beginning. While you were in the middle of your performance you were shot by Ms. Williams. You were then brought here and you needed surgery to, and blood donated to save your life. How -O isn't one of those blood type you just find laying around, so my son Christian was a match and he donated to you." She grabs my hand as she finishes.

"I see. A lot has happened while I was unconscious. So when can I get out of here Dr Grey." I ask and she looks dumbfounded by my question.

 **Gracepov**

I stare at her in pure bewilderment from her question. She acts like she can just walk out of here after a blood transfusion and surgery.

"My dear, you underwent a massive surgery. You can't just leave tomorrow. You have wounds and medication that need to be monitored until they are no longer needed and healed properly.

"Then I'll have a nurse around to overlook all that. I have an internship to start on Monday and I don't plan on missing it." She states to me sternly with an intense look in her eyes.

My lord she reminds me of Christian. _That's it!_

I look at her and tell her I will return shortly and I go looking for my son. Hopefully he can talk some sense into this determined young woman.

 **CPOV**

I damn near fall over from all the blood I donated. I know I donated over the limit but I don't give a damn. My Ana needs it for her survival.

I walk to the waiting area where everyone is and I see my mother with a worried look in her eyes and immediately think something went wrong with Ana.

"What is it mom. Did something go wrong with Ana? "I asked worriedly and everyone's attention is focused on my mother.

"Well no son, however, she speaks as she will be leaving from the hospital as early as tomorrow. I tried to explain the extent of her injuries but she is not having it. She is very determined and stubborn. Kind of reminds me of you actually my dear." She says with a smirk at the end.

"Well you should be a pro at dealing with it mother," I say smirking back at her.

"My dear if I was, I wouldn't have this grey hair from dealing with you all these years."

"Point well made. I shall speak to her now."

I walk to Ana's room and I feel people are following me as well. I open her door and watch her gaze out the window. Even attached to all those wires she is still beautiful.

My gaze is cut short by her sweet voice.

"Well, well, well, my savior has come to visit me." She says with a smile.

"how are you feeling?"

"Alive thanks to you. I don't know how to repay you."

"the fact that you are breathing and talking to me is repayment enough." I say sincerely.

"So a little birdy told me you are trying to leave as early as tomorrow?"

"Well yes I am and I will. You see I have this internship with a very well accomplished, gorgeous and very sexy CEO."

I know I'm a guy but _SWOON!_ She thinks I'm sexy.

"I know you are determined to begin your internship but you need to recuperate after your ordeal." I say as nicely as possible. Which is odd for me because I'm never nice.

"I'm well aware but I don't see why I can't do that with a nurse there to monitor me sitting behind a desk." She says a little irritated.

I open to speak but is cut off.

"You should listen to him my dear." The king walks in and says.

"And you are?" she asks perplexed.

"I'm king Franklin Petrova of Bulgaria. You've met my son." He says motioning to the prince standing proudly on side of him.

"Ok, and you're in my room sharing your opinion because?" she says annoyed.

 _Sassy!_

Of course I would be to if a perfect stranger walks in out of nowhere telling me what to do.

"Because I'm your father Anastasia." He says so casually. Not how I would have told her but ok.

"I have….had a father. His name was Raymond Steele and he's dead. Who the hell do you think you are to profess to be my father?" she says seething and her heart rate increases on the monitor.

 _Stop this Grey she not well enough for the type of news._

"Maybe we should continue this another time until Ana is better." I say getting closer to Ana trying to comfort her. However, the prince ignores and continues to speak.

 _Rude, smug bastard!...what don't like your own medicine Grey?_

"Anastasia we mean no harm. We would never want to uproot your American life. We just would like to be a part of it and hopefully you in turn be a part of ours and your birth right. After we learned of your father's murder we….." The prince is cut off by the shocking glare on Ana's face.

Her heart monitor begins to rise rapidly and erratically.

My mother and the rest of Ana family bursts in.

"MY FATHER WASN'T MURDERED! HE DIED IN CAR ACCIDENT FROM A DRUNK DRIVER YOU ASSHOLE HOW DARE YOU?!" she says hysterically.

 _SHIT. FIX THIS NOW GREY!_

 **A/N: well as promised I'm back.**

· **Now who the hell lied to Ana about her father Ray's death? HMMM stay tuned and review please.**

· **Also I've decided to switch up my updates. I will still update every Sunday but I will alternate each Sunday.**

· **April 3** **rd** **A CEO…. April 10 will be In the shadows and so forth. Was trying to please readers but two stories a week is a lot on me.**

· **After both stories are completed I will take a writer's break. Not long though because I have two more story ideas that are itching to get out. One has a supernatural twist and the is set when Ana and Christian are a little younger.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 **I Demand the Truth**

 **Apov**

"MY FATHER WAS NOT MURDERED!"

What the hell is happening first this man comes into my room to interrupt my conversation with Christian.

"Ana baby you need to calm down please this isn't good for you after your major surgery." He is holding my hand as he runs his fingers through my hair starring into my eyes.

"I'm here baby please calm down; I'm not going anywhere." All of a sudden I hear alarms blaring and screaming.

"I will calm down when someone gets this asshole out my room and stop him from speaking lies on my FATHER, RAYMOND STEELE!" I continue to seethe at my unwanted visitors.

Next thing I know I feel lips crushed to mine with such passion.

"You need to calm yourself baby." Christian says with grey eyes piercing into mine.

I feel so light headed and I look at Christian, he is holding my face still saying something else to me but I don't hear him. The last thing I see is his piercing grey eyes clouded with tears flowing from them.

DARKNESS!

 **Cpov**

Oh my god I'm losing her again; I can't take this. She is my life my talisman and all because her supposed father can't shut his fucking mouth. I feel my arm being pulled

"Sir you need to wait in the waiting room. Her stitches have torn open and we have to go back in." Some nurse says to me.

"No, please I'm not leaving her". Taylor comes up and I feel myself being dragged to the waiting room.

I walk in and I see her father and brother surrounded by security.

"So after lying to her then you stress her out so fucking much that she may bleed out this time. How fucking stupid are you? If you were truly her father you would know she doesn't need or want to hear about this shit right now. But no you think about your god damn self; no shock there. Well I will tell you one thing you won't see her or step near her again. As of right now you how have been restricted to entering her room until she or I say so." I say slipping close to the edge of sanity.

The King and Prince walk up to me and can't get to me but I can feel they are pissed. Her father is the first to speak.

"Who do you think you are Mr. Grey you can't keep me from my daughter, I won't allow it and when she is better she is going home with me to her rightful place by my side. She will not be with you or her silly notions about working with you, owning her own label. I have lawyers on their way right now to stop this act you got going on and I will be made to be able to make her decisions for her, not you so back off." He says as he tries to side step his guards but fails. Well I can certainly see where Ana gets her stubbornness from.

"You may be The king of Bulgaria but please remember you are in America. Anastasia is of sound mine and of legal age. Before you came into her life she made her best friend Kate her next of kin to care for her well-being. She actually used the top lawyer in the state for this legal document, my father. So you have two options, one leave us the hell alone. Two, shut up and sit down and wait till she wakes and she can tell you to fuck off when we say you can see her." I bark back.

Well this is a sight to see, my security against his security and no one budges. An hour later they go the back of the room as we all wait and I see if I will be able to live my life if I never see those sapphire eyes again.

 **Tpov**

We all sit down with the Grey family, Kate and my old military buddies Sawyer, Price and Barnes. These men are the elite of the elite. Their backgrounds they would make any grown navy seal cower.

I've never seen Grey look this distraught and he looks to me with fury in his eyes.

"Taylor I want a full report on this so when she wakes we have it all laid out for her. I want to see if they are who they say they are. I want everything!" I nod and make my way to Sawyer and the rest of them.

Shit. This is where my job interferes with my personal life.

"Guys we have a problem." I whisper to them.

"What's up T?" Barnes asks.

"My boss just asked me to give him a full report on the royals. Now them, I have no problem but he may uncover the truth about Ironman Steele. He asked us to protect Ana at all cost before he died."

"Well maybe it's time we tell our truth." Price pipes in and we all look at him like he lost his shit.

"Are you hearing yourself man?" I ask him.

"Yes I'm hearing myself. Look Ironman Steele ask us to watch over his little girl but she is not a little girl anymore." Price reasons.

Damn it. He's a good point. Plus, the sick fuck who's been causing all this commotion could still be out there and Ana has no clue.

I nod in my acquiescence to telling Ana what we know.

 **Apov**

My eyes begin to flutter open and I begin to recognize that I'm still hospitalized.

I suddenly remember Christian and his lips on mine just before I went out.

This may sound very cheesy but it was magical. Oh how will I get through a 6 months' internship under this man.

 _Hey no dirty thoughts now._

I shake my impure thoughts away and call a nurse, so she can get Christian in here. Just Christian.

It takes him no time to walk through my door with a smile on his face.

"You're awake. You scared me to death." He says gripping my face giving me a passionate kiss.

"Ummm…. Ye..Yea," I say stuttering.

 _Since when do I stutter? Must be the Grey affect._

"You asked for me?" He says while smirking at me.

He knows what he's doing to me. Asshole.

"Yes." I say trying to get my hormones in check.

"Are the royals still here?" I ask him.

"Unfortunately yes. They refuse to leave." He says exasperated.

"Good then."

"What do you mean good? They're the reason your wound opened up and was unconscious."

"Yes, however, I wanted them to still be here. I want answers. Blood work and why he wasn't in my life this entire time. I have a right to know why one would lay around and create something so important to not be around for so long." I state.

"I see your point. Are you sure you want this Ana?"

"Yes. Please send them in." I requested.

He nods and place a kiss on my forehead and leaves the room.

Oh boy Ana. What has your life turned into?

 **KPOV**

The nerve of these people. How dare they try to keep me away from my daughter?

If they think, I would just walk away from her now after just finding her they have another thing coming.

I will start another world war if I have too, to get her back now.

I'm just sitting here wondering why she asked for Grey and not I. She better not have a thing for that pompous arrogant asshole.

I then see grey leave Ana's room and heads straights for me which has my guards on alert.

"Relax. I'm here because Ana has requested to hear you out." He says calmly and I smile victorious.

"Well so much for her throwing me out on my ass, right?"

"Don't look so smug. She can still do that you know." He says defiantly.

"Well I'm coming too." Some blonde woman chimes in. I can't for the life of me remember her name though.

"Who are you again?" I ask her.

"I'm Kate. Her lifelong best friend and legally her sister. It was my family who took her in when Ray died." She tells me.

"I see, well I have no issues with you accompanying us then." I add.

"It doesn't matter if you did or not. Remember you two are the strangers here not us. Blood just makes you related. It doesn't make you family." She finishes and walk toward Ana room.

I roll my eyes and her audacity to be so disrespectful towards a king.

"Come on father. Let's go see her. Don't fret over these people. Ana is our concern." My son encourages me and we head to see my daughter.

 **APOV**

Just laying here in bed with my mind going a mile a minute.

Just then Kate walks in with Christian and other party in tow.

Christian stands on my left while Kate take the other side and royals approach the foot scowling at Christian.

"Before we begin. I'm going to need you to fix your face. I'm familiar with everyone in this room aside from you two." I say sternly and they both gape at me.

Honestly, what did they expect? Run in their arms screaming daddy?

"Yes of course. You're correct. I apologize." He says sincerely

"First thing first. What was my mother's name?" I ask.

"Carla Mae Wilks."

"Ok being you're from the other side of the ocean, how did you too meet?" I continue with my questioning.

"Your mother was studying abroad in Italy. I was there discussing some diplomatic issues on your grandfather's behalf. She and the rest of the American class was touring the Palace and that's when I saw her. She was the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen in my life." He says with a genuine smile on his face.

He goes into telling me more of how they met and how every time, that one of them would get free time they would spend with each other.

It sounds as if they really hit off. However, I gotten really pissed off when he told me how they broke up.

"Your mother and I loved one another so much, I told your grandfather, the king, that I wanted her as my wife. He of course is really into the old ways of the Bulgarian tradition and marrying someone of noble blood. I, however didn't care of the old ways and wanted to marry her anyway. I even threatened to renounce my birth right if I didn't marry her.

Your grandfather was so livid he went behind my back and told your mother that I didn't love her and was going to leave her for the duchess from Italy. He even made it look believable by inviting the duchess to our palace for "diplomatic dinner" that I was to conduct personally with. I didn't think anything of it at the time.

It was the next day I received the letter that tore my heart into pieces. She left me that day." He says sadly.

"So that's it? Did you ever try to find her? Hear her words from her lips?" I asked distraught.

"I did. I tried for months and nothing. I then found out my father had something to do with that too. Every investigator I had he managed to pay off and my search was compromised.

A few months later your mother returned to Bulgaria to inform me of her pregnancy. My father again intercepted that. By then I was already engaged to the duchess with your brother in her womb.

Your grandfather confessed all this to me on his death bed a couple months back. When he told me I had a daughter by Carla I was the happiest man alive. Your brother's mother had died from an illness when he was just a young boy. I thought this was heaven way of saying your mother and I belong together until I found out she died too. I lost her again before I even found her." He says with tears in his.

"What did you mean when you said you found out about the murder of Ray?" I asked but he gets cut off by Barnes.

"I think this is where we come in Ana." He says sadly.

I look at him strangely.

"What do you know about Ray's death? Was he really murdered?" I asked with tears forming and Christian and Kate holding my hands tightly.

"Yes." He says and that's when the dam breaks and tears begin to flow.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me? I thought his death was accident this entire time!" I bellow.

"Ana we are sorry. But we had a good reason for not telling you about Ray's death." Sawyer chimes in.

"WHAT GOOD REASON WAS THAT SAWYER? HE WAS MY FATHER NOT YOURS! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KEEP THIS FROM ME! JUST TELL ME WHY!" I yell and feel my heart rate spiking again and Christian trying to calm me.

"Because we have every reason to believe that the person who killed your father is the same person who murdered your mother!" Taylor finally speaks up.

SILENCE!

 **A/N: WHAT A SHAME. ALL ANA WANTED TO DO WAS OWN HER VERY OWN RECORD LABEL. NOW SHE HAS TO DEAL WITH MESS.**

 **ANYWAYS, THE WHOLE TRUTH WILL BE REVEALED IN NEXT CHAPTER.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Monday morning**

 **Apov**

Thank god I'm getting out of this room. These past couple of days I feel like I have been suffocated to no end. I need to get out and resume my duties. These past couple of days Christian has opened my heart and my eyes. I feel something towards him we haven't put a title on us yet, but I want more. My thoughts are interrupted when I feel his presence before he speaks.

"Are you ready to leave? Even though I still feel like you should be in this hospital!" He scolds me.

"Yes, I am as I've said I want to pursue my dream and that is working side by side with my genius. I want to be able to start my internship, thankfully that wasn't taken away from me."

"Like I would let that happen baby." He states as he pulls me to him and plants the softest kiss on my lips and my whole body just tingles.

"All right so as we've agreed I have my personal nurse waiting at my home for me and there will be 24-hour supervision the next three weeks."

He picks me up and places me in a wheelchair and as we are leaving the hospital I noticed it is swarmed with paparazzi. Thank god I now have Sawyer and Barnes as my two CPO's I'm surrounded. I start to feel a little panic attack coming on with all the screaming and lights flashing. I feel a warm sizzle on my shoulder and I know Christian is behind me. I was informed as part of new security that Price is at my home setting up a whole new security program.

There will be cameras all around the perimeter, doors and windows. There will also be a fingerprint scanner and only certain people are allowed entrance. It will be tighter then Fort Knox.

"Christian can we stop and get a Starbucks I'm craving a white chocolate mocha?"

"Yes that will be fine my beauty queen!"

Taylor stops and Christian walks me in as I accidentally bump into someone. I look up and I'm staring into a face with blue eyes, 3 scratches on his neck and sandy blonde hair.

There's something about him I can't place it though.

I shrug it off and get my coffee and Christian and I load back into the car and drive to GEH.

While on the drive there I can't help but replay what happened at the hospital.

 _~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~_

 _"My mother? He killed my mom too?" I said in a whisper trying not to cry._

 _Christian and Kate are by my side trying to keep me from falling apart._

 _"Why did you all keep this from me?"_

 _"We wanted to protect you." Taylor says sincerely._

 _"How is lying to me protecting me Taylor?" I ask in a menacing tone._

 _"Because Ana. You were only eight years old when your mother died. Not only that, you saw her death. He slashed her throat right in front of you." He finishes and I pale._

 _I look around the room at everyone and see them all in shock. The king himself had to sit down. He did after all love my mom._

 _"Why don't I remember any of this if he killed her right in front of me?"_

 _"Because you were only eight and you were so scared you ran. There were some woods near the house that you and your mom lived in. You ran towards them and you managed to fall into hole. A hunter's trap. You were hurt pretty badly. You suffered a concussion and had some cuts and bruises. It was three days before we found out about what all happened. Your father Ray was calling and calling to speak to you and he wasn't getting an answer back so he eventually flew down and found your mother dead and you know where to be found._

 _Ray lost it and called the police and the guys and myself helped with a search party to find you. When we did you were in and out of it. Your kept mumbling "he killed her, he killed her" and "I saw It" the whole ride to hospital. When we finally got you medical attention and stable you kept having night terrors, they were horrible and frighting to watch. You would wake up screaming your heart out and thrashing around in your bed. If anyone was close enough to you they ended up getting hurt. You were then heavily sedated and was out for hours. A therapist was waiting for you when woke up and for some reason you didn't remember a thing about what happened. We eventually had to explain that your mom was dead." Taylor says._

 _"How does someone just wake up and not remember all that?" I ask bewildered and then there's a knock on my door and some guy who looks old enough to be my father walks in._

 _"Flynn?" Christian looks confused._

 _"What's a Flynn?" I ask._

 _"Hello, I'm Dr. John Flynn. A psychiatrist. The therapist who looked after you when you were a child Ana. I believe I can answer your questions from now on." He offers._

 _"Ok how do I not remember any details of my mother's death?" I ask him._

 _"If the mind is strong enough, one has a way to forget the most painful memories." He says to me like he's the damn riddler off Batman._

 _"So you're saying I just forgot? How does that make any sense?"_

 _"It was a way for the mind to protect itself from the grief. You were only a child then Ana." He reassures me._

 _"What was his name?" I look towards Taylor and the rest of them._

 _"Hyde, Jack Hyde. He was your mothers third husband."_

 _~~~~~End Flashback~~~~_

"Ana?" Christian says awaking me out of my reverie.

"Yes what is it?"

"We made it baby." He's holding my hand and the door opening. I just love it when he calls me baby.

He and I enter through the underground entrance to avoid the paps.

We enter the office after passing Andrea and Olivia.

I walk in his office and damn near need another trip to the hospital.

In his office is a Kuhn Bosendorfer grand piano. It's priced at 1.2 million dollars.

"Christian what's this? I know this wasn't here when I was here last." I asked shocked all to hell.

"It's a surprise for you baby."

"For me? Why?"

"Ana, I know we haven't known each other long but I am seriously drawn to you. I never felt this way for anyone before. You are strong, witty, beautiful and really intelligent. Any man would be lucky to be with you. I was hoping that man could be me." He tells me and I officially have tears in my eyes.

"I don't know what to say. Christian I feel the same way for you too. I thought what I felt was pure admiration. But I know it's more than that. I think of you all the time. You are the first thing I think of when I wake and The last thing I think of when I go to sleep. Of course I would love to have you Christian Grey."

And with that his lips meet mine and we get lost in the most passionate kiss ever. Our hands all over each other like we haven't seen each other in forever. He has one hand on my lower back and one in my hair while I have both hands grasping his hair and we deepen our kiss until we finally part panting to catch our breath.

"Sing for me please. I want to hear that beautiful voice."

I'm on the piano as soon as my injuries will let me.

I begin a nice melody of impossible. The Spanglish version.

I sing my heart out and he watches me in awe.

"That was beautiful Ana. I didn't know you can sing in Spanish."

"Yea what can I say? I'm an over achiever." I giggle.

"I love that sound." He says with stars in his eyes.

"Ana will you go out to dinner with me tonight?" he asks suddenly and I'm speechless.

"One condition, we have it at my place and I cook for you?" I suggest.

"Ok no problem. I feel I have to tell you some things about me first before we go any further with us. I want to be honest with you."

"I totally agree. However, you can't have as much baggage as I do."

"Well just wait until tonight then you can decide or not. You may decide not to have a relationship with me after tonight." He says in a worried tone.

"Hey whatever it is, as long as you are upfront and honest with me about anything that concerns you and don't do anything inappropriate behind my back then you won't need to worry about me leaving you. You can also expect the same from me." I say caressing his face and leans into my head to endear my touch.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asks and brings me to his lips again.

We get lost in one another again until we hear yelling in the hall and someone barges into Christians office.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he shouts

 _SHIT!_

 **A/n: can you guess who that is? Smh it was their first moment alone and someone had to come in and ruin it.**

 **Anyway, date night is next and the moment you all been waiting for. The lemon scene. Yay!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Apov

I am startled from my thoughts when my supposed father and brother storm in Christian's office with their security unannounced. I'm furious who the hell do they think they are. Christian and I were so startled that he leaped in front of me to protect me. Next thing I realize is my father try and swing a punch to Christian and thankfully I intercepted his fist with my hand before it hit. It's a good thing my real father Ray taught me Taekwondo growing up.

"Who the hell gives you any right to barge into his office unannounced?" I seethe.

"Me, so what he's brainwashed you now, first he made you leave the hospital when you sure are not ready. Then we come here and you are at work, he does not care for you and first thing tomorrow you will come home with me and take your place. No questions I will not lose you no matter what I have to do." He barks back at me.

He tries to pull me out with them and I'm beyond livid. Thankfully my CPO's have stepped in between us and Christian has pulled me to him and hugging me so tight. He seems afraid to let me go. Little does he realize I'm not going anywhere.

" how dare you try and tell me and control what I do. I answer to no one, no one, do you understand? What I do with my life and who I love with my life is my business and my business alone. I've been by myself for many years and look where I'm at no thanks to you. You say you care then let me be and do what I want. I do not want to be royalty whatsoever. I said I will get to know you so you can be a part of my life. Not control it. By behaving in such manner you are being the exactly like your father. He ran my mother away. Do you want me to do the same?" I ask stepping close to him in his face.

"You don't like that she's getting close to me you do you?" Christian ask suddenly and I look to see the response on the king's face.

His face pales as the realization stuns the room. "Get out before I do something I regret and don't come unless I ask for you do you understand this is my life." I turn to Christian and just cry like I've never cried and I go and lay down on his office couch.

Next thing I realize is Sawyer and Barnes come to retrieve me so I can go home and get ready for our first official date. I feel hard arms squeeze around me and he pecks my lips with his. I will always cherish this.

"Baby I will see you in about two hours I need to finish these contracts and you better be ready." He whispers on my lips.

I take a nice hot relaxing shower and as I'm putting on my favorite black dress I hear the doorbell ring. All of a sudden I'm shaking and I'm nervous as hell.

 _I never get nervous._

I walk down the stairs and there is my god standing with what looks like a sparkle in his eyes.

"Ana, you are breathtaking" he states as he hands me a bottle of red wine and I lead him to the courtyard that I have surrounded in my white fairy lights that twinkle.

"Thank you Christian you seem nervous tonight are you ok?" I ask as I see him shaking and rubbing his hands through his hair.

"I'm fine but we said we will always be honest with each other and I want to start tonight. I want to tell you my complete past and all I ask is that you please listen and please don't leave me."

"I will listen, and don't worry as long as you tell me everything and are honest I will not leave you."

He sighs and just looks down "Ana, I have been involved in a lifestyle called BDSM since I was fifteen, and up until recently I always thought it wasn't abuse until she was arrested. I was introduced by my mother's best friend Elena and she was arrested for statutory rape, and child pornography. She is no longer in the picture. She and I had a business together salons that I gifted to my sister Mia. I have been a Dom the past 6 years and have had 15 submissives. When I met you I thought I wanted that but you have made me realize you are more than that. You're my more." He says sincerely and worried.

I'm speechless but that's his private life and what he does is his business and his business alone. "I understand where you are coming from but I'm not interested in that lifestyle I hope you still don't desire that." I ask attentively.

"No! of course not. One, you are driven, ambitious and witty. You don't have submissive bone in your body. When you were shot Ana, I was lost. Then to learn of your family history, I thought I was losing you before I had the chance to tell you how I feel. I'd rather give up every last BDSM scene I've had in order to be with you. I love you Ana." And with that confession I crushed my lips to his and we stood slowly walking back inside and heading straight for my bedroom.

We walk into my bedroom and he kicks the door shut with his foot never taking his lips off mine. We begin to slowly undress each other with me starting with his pants and then him unzipping my dress and letting pool around my feet.

I go to undo his buttons on his shirt where he grabs my hands stopping me.

"I was abused as a toddler, before I was adopted by the greys. I have haphephobia, a fear of being touched…" he tries to continue but I stop him.

"It's ok. I won't touch you."

"No it's not that. I want to work on that, with you. If there's anyone I would want to touch me it's you. I want to feel all of you." He says crushing his lips to mine and we fall to the bed after I snatch his shirt off.

I lay on my bed with him straggling me as I stare at his naked body with his very loud and very proud erection pointing directly at me.

 _Should I rethink this? He may dislocate my vagina with that thing._

Reading my mind, he looks at me and smirks.

"It's ok baby. I won't break anything. Don't worry." He says calmly.

"Who's worried?" I say trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"Always so strong." He says undoing my bra taking my nipple in his hand pitching it lightly and I moan in sensation.

"Very responsive. Good."

He then let his hands travel down to my panties and his hands goes in from the sides and his fingers teases my clit.

I begin to wreath under the sensation and close my eyes.

"Open your eyes. I want to see your first orgasm. The one I will claim, me and only me."

"Yes Christian only you. I only want you." With that he rips my panties frim me and puts a finger in my pussy stroking my insides hungrily.

He kicks it up a notch and place two fingers inside me and leans down to kiss passionately.

"you're so warm and tight Ana." He whispers on my lips doing a circular motion slowly around the walls of my vagina.

I gasp when his fingers hit a certain spot and an erotic sensation reverberates throughout body.

"Oh what was that? Seems like I found your g-spot baby. Now it's really time to begin. Please tell me you're on birth control?" he asks and I nod unable to form words at the moments.

"That's good baby. Very good." He says and he lines up his head to my entrance while licking his fingers of my juices.

 _Ok why was that sexy?_

"You taste so good baby. I bet you feel even better."

He slowly enters me and my eyes grow big as I take him in.

He leans in closer pushing further in me breaking the barrier if my innocence.

He grabs my hands and interlock our fingers while he's thrusting in me slowly, deeply and passionately.

"I love you Christian Grey." I say looking in his eyes while he undoes me with every flex of his hips.

"I love you too Anastasia Steele."

He picks up speed thrusting hard and deliberately and I feel myself building as I cry out in ecstasy.

"Ah…oh Christian…yes baby.."

"That's right. Feel me Ana. Come for me…come for me now." He shouts

With that I let out and loud moan before I scream his name.

"Yes Ana!" he says while his voice straining and his thrusts come to a stop.

He lays on top of me and kisses me passionately.

I take my hands from his and rub his hair and he nuzzles my neck.

My hands move down to his shoulders and I feel him tense but relax soon after.

"It's ok Ana. Don't stop touching me. I need your touch.

With that I move his back and down to his butt and I get grab a hand full of ass. He chuckles and kisses me again.

He pulls out and lays on his back bringing me into his arms and I feel his juices between my legs.

We lay there as I rub his bare chest and we both drift to sleep.

*ring, ring*

I wake to the sound of my phone by my bed and see that it is 7am and it's Kate.

I answer it while I feel Christian stir behind me.

Kate is in a frantic state rambling on about the tv and news channel.

I quickly jump up and grab the remote from night stand while Christian stares at me wondering what's wrong.

Then I see it. Clear as day on the news.

We both look at each other thinking the same thing.

 _WHAT THE FUCK?!_

 ** _A/n: my first lemon scene guys. Chapter 14 will be posted tomorrow._**

 ** _Thanks co-writer smileylovesfiftyshades._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Morning After**

 **Cpov**

 **A/n: for the record I hate this chapter. Its short, kind of boring and very UGHHH…. however, it is very important for the events in the next chapter.**

 **Come on guest reviewers. I'm waiting for your thoughts on this chapter.**

I can't believe the king did this. I know it's him because who else would it be? All her family and friends here are wishing she was never a princess and there weren't two royal men trying to take her from us. This revelation has put her in unimaginable danger. I can't breathe after last night, she is my life and I'm not letting her go. As I am meeting with all the security her friends Kate and Brina arrive to help keep her calm and relaxed. Of course Elliot is present because he is now with Kate and he called Mia who notified my parents and they are here as well. Hmm they all must really like Ana.

The call I've been waiting on just confirmed that the king and his son are the ones who called in the tip to the press. Does this think it will change her mind? This only hurts their chances more.

I hear Kate going off and telling Ana that that they are trying to force her hand to go with them and she has to stand her ground and renounce her title that will be the only way to solve this nightmare.

"You son of a bitch! You're trying to force Ana's hand into stepping into her title!" Kate shouts.

"And why not she's is my daughter!" King retorts.

"No she is Raymond Steele's daughter. You were just there to contribute one of your tadpoles." Damn even I wouldn't have said that Kate.

Not long after that the room bursts into a fit of arguments and I can look at Ana's face and can tell this is taking a toll on her.

I start to walk over to her but I see her walk towards her grand piano and begins to play a melody.

 **(Get away Jessie J)**

 **Why does it feel like I'm living through you  
Tell me why I'm addicted to you  
Cause I don't even know  
Chasing this cause we think we want it  
But we can't breathe cause the air is toxic  
So tell me where to go  
It's a thin, thin line  
Tours is a different kind of love  
It used to be saving us,  
Now it's just breaking us  
It's not about just giving up  
We knowing we're not safe enough**

 **Get away, get away, get away  
Get away, get away, get away-y-y  
Get away, get away, get away, mmmm**

 **o admit or deny, yeah yeah**

She plays so beautifully and her voice is so sweet, soothing and powerful. I can tell music is her peace. Hopefully one I can work my way to being that for her.

She stops playing and the room is I complete silence. Well at least that stopped the arguing. Here I thought I was the hot head in the room.

She stands up and walks over to me and kisses me passionately and I'll admit I'm surprised too.

She pulls back and my head is spinning. I regain my focus and she that she still looking me with the biggest smirk ever.

"You'll pay for that princess." I say.

"Oh I hope." "I may even want you to spank me later." She whispers in my ear seductively and my dick twitches in excitement.

I'm so aroused at the moment it takes a moment for me to realize the king is staring at me maliciously.

My ego is so inflated by Ana's PDA I couldn't careless at the moment.

However, my ego does a complete 180 with Ana's next statement.

"Ok…I go with you to Bulgaria." She says looking at the king and he begins to beam at her in joy.

 _NO!…. Was that a goodbye kiss? She can't leave me_.


	15. Chapter 15

**Time to say goodbye.**

 **A/N: Hey everyone. In case you don't follow the facebook group, I mentioned that I have recently I've begun classes at my college so my updates will be prolonged. I've been in classes for a few days now and now I got rhythm for my heavier work load.**

 **Sadly, A CEO..., isn't a part of that rhythm. With the time I do have to write it's mostly on In the Shadows and Love Across time. I know how A CEO ends and have it all written down chapter by chapter. I just lost the spark for it I guess and with the new work load, I'm just not really thinking of it anymore. I apologize if anyone is offended. Of course why would you be since this fan Fiction?**

 **However, I will not end like this. I'm here to tell what all happens from chapter 15 to 18.**

 **I know some will enjoy that fact. Others, (guest reviewers), may not.**

 **So here It is….**

· Ok guys seriously? Yall thought Ana was going to leave Christian? No I will never allow that.

· Ana does leave for Bulgaria but she takes Christian and party with her. She gets there and announces to the country of Bulgaria that is NOT excepting her title as princess.

· Of course king is livid and embarrassed. Mostly because he didn't see it coming when she volunteers to leave with them.

· Next they return and of course her and Christian got it on, on the plane. There and back. Almost brought the plane down.

· So they return to GEH for work and bumps into coffee shop guy. You know? They guy she bumped into after she left hospital and went for coffee.

· Yes, and some of you guessed it. That is Stephen Morton who I also like to call Jack Hyde. Yep Stephen is Jack and Jack Is Stephen. Reading about those two in other stories, I always pictured them as two of a kind. Sadistic and twisted.

· So jack works at GEH as Stephen Morton. He works closely with Welch because Welch's assistant, Bradly, just stop showing for work. Hmm, I wonder why?

· Ana then gets a call and her father king aka mean guy; he wants to talk to her after work.

· So its lunch break and yes, her and Christian decide they want to try a new game that involved them eating while naked.

· So she goes home to meet dad of year and walks in, hears a scream and BOOB! Yes, her home is blown up with her and father inside.

· King dies. So sad I know. Ana is in bad shape but not dead. Of course Ana is kept under watchful eyes because of mainly Christian.

· Nurse Alicia aka Leila is out on bail thanks to Jack. Or Stephen. Whatever.

· She disguised herself as a nurse for Ana and drugs the guards on Ana door.

· Then she politely leaves while no one is the wiser just so she can meet up with jack where he so politely kills her. Slash her throat to be exact. That's his thing.

· Christian and the gang run around like chickens with head cut off looking for Ana. They somehow get smart and check the camera and of course see Leila meet up with Jack in parking lot with Ana.

· Jack takes Ana to mercer island. Ana wakes chain to a bed and see Morton with blond hair disguise on.

· He removes them and immediately all of Ana memories from her childhood resurface.

· Christian of course notices Morton in camera with Leila and immediately runs background check.

· They found he had an apartment in pike market. They get there and notice only blow up bed and pictures of Ana everywhere. They begin to smell death and finds Bradly, former assistant to welch dead.

· They run all info on Jack and Stephen and come up with nothing. Christian gets an idea to run Ana's name since Hyde is so obsessed with her.

· They find that Ana has property on mercer island that no one knew about. So Christian, cops, Taylor and all rush to mercer island.

· Ana and Jack have a heart to heart where Jack answers some questions for Ana.

· He admits to only marrying her mom to get closer to her. Her mom found out about his sick shit and tried to take Ana away and got murderous. He owns up to killing ray by cutting break lines on his car and then the king by planting a small bomb. She wasn't supposed to have gotten that close it harmed her so badly.

· He was following her since cheer finals after seeing her on ESPN. He wants Ana all to himself and will everyone who tries to take her from him. Ray, King and he even threatens Christian.

· Ana loses her shit at the mere thought of losing Christian.

· Ana a cheerleader and was taught how to by big military men. So she indeed puts her skills to good use.

· In self-defense she kills him. At that moment Christian and party burst in. (Men are always late)

· She runs into his arms and all that lovey dovey stuff happens.

6 months later….

· They ae married and Ana has her company and they are attending and red ribbon ball in her honor.

· Label is called GREY STEELE DYNASTY.

· She sings song and they go home and make love into the night.

THE END

 **A/N: Ok there it is y'all. I hope some of yall are not disappointed. If so, get over it is still fanfiction. I know I can be mean but after seeing some of these guest reviews can you blame me?**

 **My main focus is In the Shadows and Love Across Time. I had to get this story off my back. If you have any question. I will answer through facebook only. It is better communication for me.**

 **Hope Ra Shawn Hrsmith Fanfiction.**


End file.
